


Body Slammed

by Booknerd99



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and a lot longer, oh well, this was a lot angstier than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerd99/pseuds/Booknerd99
Summary: Adrien gets akumatized and Gabriel gets a smidgen of what he deserves.





	Body Slammed

**Author's Note:**

> Before I read any of the comments already posted, I would just like to say, this is really shitty, in my opinion. God it's terrible, but read if you want, I'm not stopping you.

Adrien was feeling terrible, absolutely terrible. It was Mother's day and the school was hosting an event for all the students and their mothers. It hurt to see all those people smiling and laughing with their mothers when he knew he'd never be able to see her again. Adrien hugged his arms around himself tightly and slouched against a wall, sliding down until he was sitting with his face buried in arms. Plagg nuzzled up against his cheek trying to comfort him.

"This sadness, I've never felt anything like it, I must akumatize them, they'll be what'll finally get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!" Papillon pauses for a moment, "Adrien? It doesn't matter, he'll understand when I finally bring Emilie back." Gabriel stands in his darkened lair surrounded by pristine white butterflies.

"Adrien."

"Huh?" Adrien looks up as he hears his name. "Who said that?" It sounded suspiciously like his father.

"Adrien, I can feel your anguish. I can help you, as long as you help me first."

"Who are you? What do you mean you can help me? Nothing can help me now." He's a bit angry, how dare Papillon intrude on his feelings and thoughts.

"But I can bring your mother back, isn't that what you want? Help me and you'll be able to see her again."

"You can?" Adrien looks hopeful and a bit dazed.

"Kid, you know Papillon's a bad guy. You gotta fight him! Please." Plagg floats close to Adrien's face sounding remorseful. "Come on, you can fight him."

"Yes! Mourner, I give you the ability to make others feel your pain, their anguish will draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir and when you take their Miraculouses I'll bring your mother back!"

"I accept Papillon!" Black bubbles over take his body leaving behind Mourner, a young boy dressed head to toe in a black suit with a black sash tied around his eyes. Somewhere in Paris a mother's eyes open.

Papillon stands in his lair looking somewhat sad, "I'm sorry that it has come to this Adrien, but I know you'll be what allows Emilie to awaken."

"JOHN CENA!!!!!!!" Horns blare as Papillon turns, "What is that abis- urk!"

F*cking body slammed

"Emilie?!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adrien and his mother sit at a table eating macroons and other sweets made by the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Adrien looks extremely happy. "So where have you been all this time mom?"

Emilie purses her lips, "I was very sick and only got better very recently. Your father was part of the reason, but it was mostly my love for you that helped me."

"Where is father anyway?"

"He's a bit, ah, tied up at the moment," She grins.

Gabriel Agreste sits tied to a chair in his underground lair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I thought of yesterday and thought it'd be funny. This is really the only thing I've written publicly, but I do have an idea for a longer series, if anyone's interested, not sure when I'll get the first chapter out though. You've probably also noticed that I don't really know how to format my paragraphs.  
Akumatized Adrien is not really an original idea, I've just seen a few Akumatized Marinette drawings with a mourning theme to it and it's the only thing I could really think of at the time, so, eh.


End file.
